


殉

by fruit_fox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, 原創, 原耽 - Freeform, 請認真看排雷
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit_fox/pseuds/fruit_fox
Summary: 【作品排雷】繁體、單戀（限主cp）、虐心（限主cp）、虐身（限副……但是這两隻並不是cp關係啊……）、耽美、短篇（呃……可能寫著寫著就成中篇了……）、宗教、莊園、鞋匠、貴族、翻譯腔、中世紀（1095～1097）、考究黨（完全不美化的那種）、攻寵受（限主cp）、不分章、沒寫完、產速極慢、煉銅情節（非宣揚、非cp、感覺不適那就對了）、be可能、人物虛構、佛系更新、道系修改、劇情略黑暗、細節略浮誇（雖然我覺得海星）、雙不潔可能、受跟女的結婚、現代法文混入、解離性人格障礙、開放性結局可能、按照歷史黑天主教（那時新舊教還沒分離）【作者排雷】拒絕對整體故事走向安排的指教拒絕對文風的指教歡迎取名建議（目前缺一個老神父的名字）歡迎捉蟲（特別是不小心沒考究到的史實）然後如果你在閱讀過程中，對表達某些劇情的筆法感到不（噁）適（心），那就代表我成功了。有些地方的確是故意這樣寫的，這是為了讓你身臨其境的跟角色一起難受（認真臉）。沒問題的話就來吧





	殉

**Author's Note:**

> 【作品排雷】
> 
> 繁體、單戀（限主cp）、虐心（限主cp）、虐身（限副……但是這两隻並不是cp關係啊……）、耽美、短篇（呃……可能寫著寫著就成中篇了……）、宗教、莊園、鞋匠、貴族、翻譯腔、中世紀（1095～1097）、考究黨（完全不美化的那種）、攻寵受（限主cp）、不分章、沒寫完、產速極慢、煉銅情節（非宣揚、非cp、感覺不適那就對了）、be可能、人物虛構、佛系更新、道系修改、劇情略黑暗、細節略浮誇（雖然我覺得海星）、雙不潔可能、受跟女的結婚、現代法文混入、解離性人格障礙、開放性結局可能、按照歷史黑天主教（那時新舊教還沒分離）
> 
> 【作者排雷】
> 
> 拒絕對整體故事走向安排的指教  
> 拒絕對文風的指教  
> 歡迎取名建議（目前缺一個老神父的名字）  
> 歡迎捉蟲（特別是不小心沒考究到的史實）
> 
>  
> 
> 然後如果你在閱讀過程中，對表達某些劇情的筆法感到不（噁）適（心），那就代表我成功了。有些地方的確是故意這樣寫的，這是為了讓你身臨其境的跟角色一起難受（認真臉）。
> 
> 沒問題的話就來吧

10/28/1097

Charlotte推開自家門：「親愛的，我在外面看見了你的信。」她一邊將最外層的斗篷掛在衣帽架上一邊說。

Chasel稍稍向大門的方向瞥了一眼，將書籤夾進書中，謹慎的放到書桌的抽屜裡，才站起來迎上前去。他握住妻子的上臂，和妻子互相吻過對方的雙頰，然後接過她手裡的信。

Chasel拿著信封，左右擺弄了一下道：「喔，我會看的。」他拍拍妻子的後背，一邊向書桌走去，一邊漫不經心的問：「所以今天的聚餐怎麼樣？」

就在他取出拆信刀，正要切開火漆時，他注意到了封蠟上的圖樣。一個烙在他的靈魂上，從出生到死亡，永遠無法被赦免的罪。油燈的光閃了一下，晃進了他的眼裡，刺得他瞇了瞇眼。他拉開書桌的某個抽屜，卻在放進去之前頓停了下來。他痛苦地皺著眉，誇張的喘氣，如同在潛水之前的最後一次呼吸。拆信刀沒有對準封口，滑掉了幾次，但最終還是打開了。

「現在是現在，跟以前不一樣了，不是嗎？」，他定了定神。

Charlotte一邊做家事一邊對丈夫說話，但很快她發現Chasel並沒有回應：「親愛的？Chasel？」Charlotte對被丈夫忽視有些不滿，她停下工作，挑起一邊眉毛看著Chasel：「你在聽我說話嗎？」

Chasel彷彿在水中閉氣了很久，因為被Charlotte呼喚才浮出水面，粗魯的在臉上抹了一把，迅速找回呼吸節奏。然後才轉過身，將一隻手撐在椅背上。他看著妻子精緻的臉蛋，臉頰處有紅色的血絲，在火光下看起來非常健康。「喔，抱歉，親愛的……」他的喉頭開始發疼，像被哽著了一樣，聲音開始顫抖，這使他不得不停下來，以吞嚥來滋潤乾澀的喉嚨，「抱歉。我只是……」，老天，必須找出一個合理的理由，「對，看信太專注了，對，我只是太專注了。」

Charlotte注意到他將同一句話重複了兩次，這是他說謊時的習慣。「是出了什麼事嗎？」她用雙手撐著桌子，擔心的問道，「你知道的，我很樂意幫忙。」

「我『一直』很樂意。」她苦笑，「但你從不允許。」

Chasel他扯了扯嘴角，卻難以掩蓋蒼白的臉色。「喔，當然，如果我需要，我會的。」

Charlotte沒有說話，只繼續為丈夫整理長袍，不知道有沒有接受Chasel的說法。

Chasel緩慢的將信紙胡亂揉成一團，攢在手心裡，用力得關節發白，甚至微微顫抖。但很快他就像脫力一樣，向後靠到椅背上，撞擊力擠出他肺中的空氣，手心裡被捏得不成形狀的紙團也被扔在桌上。

         

3/4/1087

聖歌合唱乾淨的收尾，餘音在大理石製的教堂中回蕩，來教堂做例行彌撒的人們安靜的魚貫而出，回到自己的工作崗位，而修士們則回到修道院。

年輕的神父在門邊攔住一位男孩，稍微提起輕柔的長袍，蹲下身子，慈愛的揉揉男孩的頭髮：「我想清點一下倉庫，好準備馬上到來的四旬期以及復活節，你願意幫我的忙嗎？」

男孩笑了，調皮的把自己軟嫩的小手搭在神父的手上：「當然！喔，那可是個大工程！」，他立刻回答。

神父順勢牽起男孩，領著他進入耶穌像後面的房間裡。他點著門邊鑲著華麗裝飾的壁燈，屋內的空氣被昏黃的火光照的曖昧，厚重的木門被關閉，沉悶的聲音使人暈眩：「可不能嚇著我的男孩。」

他用雙手托起男孩的屁股和後腰，像普通父親逗弄孩子一樣抱著他轉了一圈，男孩一手環上神父的脖子，一手在空中揮舞著，興奮的咯咯大笑：「Père! 」

神父稍稍瞇起眼睛，他慢慢停下，將男孩輕輕放在掛著純白的刺繡蕾絲桌巾的木桌上。男孩似乎知道下面將發生什麼，收起笑容，抿著唇低了低眼，白皙的臉頰上泛起紅暈，緊張的抓皺了材質珍貴的修士袍。神父很滿意男孩的懂事，指尖半撫半撓的探入男孩的長袍下，男孩的雙腿不由自主晃了晃，他仰起頭，如天鵝般細長的脖頸中，擠出小動物般可憐的哽咽，回蕩在窄小的大理石室中。

「真是美妙極了！」，神父勾起唇角，指尖不斷向前探索，直到碰到男孩的性器，輕輕地握住了。男孩的整個身體都為之顫抖，眼中蓄滿了淚，他用力捂住自己的嘴，防止自己發出羞恥的聲音來，但是石壁不會放過任何一個急促的喘息，一一譜成此起彼伏的節奏，分不清哪個是真，哪個是假。

神父有些不滿，停止撫慰的動作，強硬的扳開男孩的手，撫上男孩的下顎，以支配的姿態，單手用力壓下男孩的牙關：「為什麼要捂住？你知道我多麼喜歡你的聲音……」，他湊近男孩的嘴唇，如惡魔般溫柔的蠱惑著，「叫出來……你的高音是那麼清澈透明……優美得宛如被天使吻過一般……」

男孩委屈的眨了眨眼，眼框中的淚水被擠出，掛在纖長參差的睫毛之間。昏暗的火光透過折射，宛如通透的黃水晶。他難受的皺著眉，雙手附上神父的手，用了點力揉著。他的聲音被捏得有些委屈，小聲抱怨著：「Père，你弄疼我了……」。

神父彷彿突然徹悟，裝做驚訝的手足無措，他不僅放開了男孩的臉頰，還一邊疼惜的親吻男孩的眼角，一邊柔聲道歉：「喔，我可憐的男孩，我很抱歉。但只要你乖乖順從我，我就不會弄疼你，好嗎？我保證。」他用乾燥的指節磨了磨男孩的鼻尖。見男孩沒有反應，又用催眠一般的音量，氣息吹進耳道，再度強調，「我保證。」

男孩眨了眨眼，決定相信神父，於是稍微安心下來，認真的點了點頭。神父繼續熟練地的撫摸男孩，他一邊揉弄他的男孩，一邊安撫的親吻男孩的耳垂和後頸，他能隨心所欲精準的挑撥孩子的神經，引導孩子享受性帶來的快樂，甚至上癮，以致耽溺於其中。

男孩尚未發育成熟的身體經不起挑逗，很快就尖叫著釋放出來，黏稠的空氣急匆匆的在他的氣管裡進出，發出一聲聲甜膩的喘息。他伸出雙手向前趴在神父身上，疲累的小聲喚著：「Père...Père...」。

神父抬起沾滿透明前列腺液的手，就著燈光瞇起眼睛，像把玩珍貴的寶物一般，緩慢轉動手腕關節，仔細審視。確認沒有混入一丁點汙穢後，他稍微推開還掛在身上的男孩：「哈哈，孩子你看，這裡面沒有任何一點髒東西……」

男孩的意識還未回籠，聽覺與視覺都仍在恍惚的狀態，身體已經開始漸漸降溫，頭髮裡和背上的汗開始蒸發，石室的寒氣開始向肌膚毛孔入侵。

他很想睡覺，思緒雜亂無章，但是神父的聲音虛無飄渺，聽不太懂，不能讓神父安靜，只能不滿的皺起眉頭。濕黏的皮膚有點發涼，他輕輕顫了顫，仿佛飛蛾撲火一般，本能的往神父溫暖的懷裡蹭。

神父溫柔的接住男孩，眼神一暗，舌尖左右滑過，潤濕了薄唇，如同上帝決定凡人的命運一樣自信。

乘著男孩尚疲累無力的時間，他用剛剛照顧孩子，裹著前列腺液的手，從孩子的身後撩起長袍，自腰部向下，指尖沿著地圖的指引摸索，最後停在了藏寶洞口。

男孩瞬間清醒，開始用力的掙扎，驚訝的抽氣聲卻被自己來不及嚥下的口水嗆了回去，他推開神父開始劇烈的咳嗽。

神父有些驚訝，男孩會表現出如此劇烈的反應，但他馬上做出反應，一隻手為他順氣，另一隻手按壓著後穴邊緣，不忘低聲安撫男孩：「好孩子，別怕，放輕鬆點，這將會更加舒服……」

 

進行完每天早上的例行彌撒，整個家族聚在一起一邊聊天一邊從教堂走回家裡，這也是除了晚飯之外，眾人唯一可以放下工作，輕鬆的聊天談笑的機會……除了正處於叛逆期的Chasel。這段路總讓他覺得渾身不自在，若是有人向他搭話，他就會表現得手足無措，沒有的話，總讓他覺得自己被排除在和樂融融的氣氛之外。「反正無論怎樣，都很尷尬。」他知道不能將自己的想法告訴家族中的其他人，不用說，肯定是一頓說教，「榮幸、家族意識、吧啦吧啦吧啦……」只能在心裡用力的抱怨。

耳鬢細碎的頭髮帶著塵土一並被揚進眼睛。他煩躁的胡亂抓了一把，沒想到手指竟被捲曲糾結的頭髮纏住了，他更加不耐煩，用力的把手抽出來，卻拉斷了好幾根頭髮。

很好，眼中的折磨沒有消失，現在頭上也出毛病了：「Merde!」他低聲咒罵。

由於他無法睜開眼睛，所以只好停下腳步，一手揉著幾秒前還連結著頭髮的頭皮，一手掀起眼皮，試圖讓沙子進快離開眼睛。

Chasel的表妹Alix看見他一手放在腦袋上，一手抓著眼皮，還不停翻白眼，感到有些怪異，不由縮了縮脖子問道：「嘿，你還好嗎？」

Chasel甩了甩頭：「喔，我沒事，只是……」他覺得那該死的沙子應該已經出來了，但是眼淚並沒有停止的跡象，「有沙子被吹進眼睛裡了。」

Alix聳了聳肩：「好吧，我希望你沒事。」她轉過身，捲起從頭巾中滑出來的鬢髮，把它塞回去。走了幾步後，她又突然想到了什麼，快步走回來：「等等，你出門時有戴帽子嗎？」

他將嘴張開成O形，誇張的倒抽一口氣。早上有戴著出門的話，那就是……喔，上帝啊……Chasel皺起五官，用力拍著自己的腦門說：「落在教堂了。」老天，真是丟臉極了。

簡單的向表妹道過謝，他小跑追上走在前面的母親，一邊輕輕搖晃母親的袖子，一邊輕聲喊她，好把母親的注意力從與姑姑的談話內容，轉到自己身上。母親向姑姑簡單的致歉，然後轉頭看著Chasel，示意他自己在聽。

Chasel說著，他能看清母親逐漸皺緊的眉頭，皺紋深得能夾死蒼蠅，眼角眼魚尾紋被牽扯變形，眼皮之間只剩下一條細縫。她生氣的打斷兒子：「喔，我的老天，Chasel，你什麼時候才能改掉這個壞毛病？」，她一手插腰，一手不停用力戳兒子的額頭，把Chasel戳的重心不穩，逼得他不得不一邊眨著眼一邊不斷後退。

母親雙手插腰，像是要讓誰都注意到似的，誇張又大聲地斥責：「丟三落四的，你早就不是孩子了，Chasel！」

Chasel討厭母親這麼做，所有被吸引了注意的路人，都會停止所有手頭的工作，全部都安靜的看著他，彷彿只有他被挨罵才是最有趣的。他們眼中飽含戲謔、可憐、輕蔑，神奇的是下面全都掛了一副包容的微笑，這使他們的表情相當扭曲且不自然，真是噁心極了。「不過他們自己當然不會知道。」他想。

Chasel沒有回答，只將手指交叉，互相磨搓著彼此，他的視線穿過母親，到達更遠的地方。那裡有一片還沒成熟的小麥田，在晨光下反射出柔和的淺綠色光。

仿佛經過了一個世紀以後，母親終於放過了他：「去拿你的帽子！」在聽到這句救贖一般的赦令後，他迅速用腳踢了踢地，將自己的身體扭個方向，比得到赦免得以歸鄉的罪人，還珍惜這片刻的輕盈。

 

教堂鑲嵌著華麗的金箔跟寶石裝飾的木雕大門，在彌撒結束，眾人離開之後，就被關上了。精心裝飾打磨，還擦過貂油的門把觸手溫潤，他試著推了推，平常是由兩個修道士合力打開的厚實木門，對一個青少年的孩子來說當然沉重。Chasel必須退後幾步，稍微助跑，才能推開一點門縫，於是他側身滑了進去。

一進門他就聽見男孩似痛苦又似愉悅的高亢尖叫，從木門後面傳來，聲音透過木門的過濾，已經有些失真，卻仍然擋不住抓耳的音色，所以他仍然能辨識是誰，以及發生了什麼，表哥教過他的。

「上帝啊！他們居然在神聖的教堂裡幹這黨事！」震驚之餘，他又羞又惱的想，「他們怎麼能這麼做！」，雀斑下的肌膚泛起不尋常的紅潤。他遲疑了一下，不知該若無其事的拿了帽子就走，然後忘掉今天發生的事，還是現在就立刻離開教堂，假裝自己並沒有進來過。

可能是真的，也可能只是因為他太過在意，從聖像後面傳出的聲音，似乎變得比剛剛還大聲。當他意識到時，這個變化已經化作兇猛的火焰，順著引繩快速向他蔓延，催促著他盡快做出決定。他焦慮的原地剁了剁腳，手掌用力的上下抹過自己的臉，深吸了口氣又快速吐掉，做出最終決定，「還是趕緊找到帽子吧。」不然回家以後還得被數落，「不過一定要快，要趕在他們發現以前。」

他踉蹌的穿梭在長椅之間，膝蓋側面不慎撞到椅面，挪動了椅子，他吃痛呻吟，同時椅腳在地上磨擦發出巨響，教堂的每寸牆壁都在不斷重複著剛剛發生的事。聖像後面的人似乎也聽到了動靜，孩子夾雜著鼻音的尖叫聲戛然而止。他警惕的看向聖像，畏懼房間裡的人發現他，在找到放在長椅上的毛線帽子後，他一把抓起帽子，忍著膝蓋側邊每一步就加重幾分的劇痛，心臟狂跳的鼓點將他逐出教堂。

 

「Qui est-ce? Père?」

         

12/24/1095

          「唉……」父親看著站在他面前的Chasel，半晌隻嘆了一口氣，向後靠到木質的單人座椅上，雙手環在胸前，也可能是放在他推滿肥肉的肚子上，不過這大概只有他自己知道了。

他捋了捋茂密的鬍子，皺著眉開口道：「你為什麼就不能按照規矩來製作呢？」

一對父子就在此沉默的對峙著，兩個人都沒有說話，客廳裡的時間似乎凝滯了，如果不是Chasel背在身後，不斷相互摩擦的手指。

父親見Chasel低著頭，並沒有要回答的意思，便自顧自說的說下去：「在你小時候，我就當作是調皮，叛逆期。但現在你已經足夠大了，是時候懂事了，所以把你不切實際的想法都收起來吧。」

          Chasel聞言，心裡一沉，他快速抬起頭，驚訝地盯著父親。母親一直十分不理解，以至於激烈的反對，幾乎從他有記憶以來便一直如此，總是說他是被撒旦蠱惑、被惡魔附身了才會總是這樣。但父親從來沒有因此責罰過他，對此從來都是縱容的態度，這使他一直以為父親是理解的，深信不疑……曾經。此刻他彷彿寒冷瀕死的殘疾流浪者，不被接受，不受肯定，他的身體從裡到外涼了個遍，失焦的眼中是無助與絕望。

隨著木椅接縫處的一聲粗糙的呻吟，父親用手費力地將自己從椅子上撐起。Chasel忽然張開嘴，想為自己辯解，但在幾次急促的呼吸之後，卻發現自己根本沒有任何站得住腳的證據。

「聽你媽的，去教堂一趟吧，上帝會幫助你。」父親搖了搖頭，扔下了這樣冰冷的一句後就離開了。

Chasel吸了吸鼻子，吹熄插在門邊的蠟燭。

 

「神父？」Chasel禮貌的探進半個身子，用指節叩了叩教堂的門板，寂靜的夜晚把他發出的聲音放大了數倍。現在並不是例行彌撒的時間，所以神父不一定在，畢竟除了管理教堂，神父還有很多其他的職責。不過理論上夜晚點好聖像旁的蠟燭，神父便可以休息一段時間，而他可以看到，蠟燭已經是點燃的狀態，溫柔的火光靜靜生在聖像周邊，周圍高中間低，眾星拱月一般，「非常美麗。」，他想。

又是一陣寒風，Chasel打了個顫，端起手臂，將手指收回衣袖，縮起脖子，試圖避免雪花飄進領子裡，結果當然是徒勞無功，「或許我應該明天早點來看看。」他這麼想著，打算退出教堂，回家喝點熱水，爭取不染上風寒。這時一個人型的剪影從擺放聖像的桌子後面走了出來。

「喔，是什麼風把你吹來的？在如此寒冷的夜裡？」年輕的神父一邊優雅的向Chasel快步走去，一邊問道。在聖誕節前夕，家家戶戶都在準備過節的時候，來到教堂的確怪異。

Chasel剛想張口，還來不及解釋，他就領著Chasel進入教堂，「老天，快呀，快進來，外面實在太冷了。」說完他佯裝感到寒冷，聳起肩膀，將幾乎半張臉都縮進毛領裡，還用雙手抱住手肘抖了抖。

神父在前方領路，他落後幾步跟著神父進入教堂。在經過通往二樓的樓梯時，他停下腳步，開口叫住神父。神父站定，優雅地回頭，眨了眨眼，疑惑的看著他。Chasel吞了口口水，大拇指緊張的互相磨搓著，他又喊了一次。這次神父將整個身體轉過來，他注意到Chasel緊張的表現，於是他笑著點了一下頭，示意他但說無妨。

Chasel搓手指的動作只停下大約一秒左右，隨後又像什麼事也沒有一樣繼續。他清了清嗓子：「Lemoine神父，我為打擾您的作息時間道歉，但我想我需要的只是二樓的小房間，喔，我的意思是我只想禱告而已，所以您可以去休息，我一個人待在這裡就行了。」說話的時候他甚至不敢看著神父的眼睛，當然，那讓他感到心虛。

「喔，是這樣嗎？」神父一邊說邊皺起眉瞭解的點點頭，咋了下舌後卻表達拒絕的意思，他攤開雙手，又再度握上，假裝為難道，「但你知道的，這不合規定。」

          Chasel一聽，急促的倒抽一口氣，他以為神父想到了什麼不好的事，睜大眼睛惶恐又驚訝的看著神父，不停搖頭擺手，只希望神父能相信他的否認，「不、不，我沒有那個意思，我不知道規定！我只是、只是……喔我的老天……」他已經開始語無倫次，窘迫的樣子只會讓他看起來更加心虛，不如乾脆閉上嘴。

          Lemoine憋笑，努力維持自己優雅的外表，「喔，瞧把你給嚇的，我是說，雖然我不能離開教堂回去睡覺，但我可以在下面等你。」Lemoine釋出善意，將手放上Chasel的上臂，「這樣既符合規定，你也可以有一段獨自與神相處的時間，而我也能保證沒有人能去打擾你。」

          Chasel還有點緊張，他僵硬的點點頭，「是的，我想這是個完美的主意。」他低下頭小聲的說，聲音有些沙啞，「希望這不會麻煩你。」

「真有意思。」Lemoine想，但他必須掩去眼中的興奮，平和的看著Chasel，「喔，當然不會。」他低頭取下系在腰上的鑰匙，「讓我知道，當你結束與上帝的談話，別忘了鎖上門。」

Chasel接下鑰匙，恭敬的欠身：「是的神父。」

 

Lemoine當然知道，偷聽不是好習慣，不過管他呢，神究竟管不管人間的事，他心裡非常清楚。畢竟也不是沒做過更加背德的，而結果很明顯，神並沒有給出相應的懲罰。他想起他曾經那麼相信上帝會來拯救自己，但直到他徹底絕望，再也不相信祂，祂都沒有來。他諷刺的發笑：「你其實根本不管我們的死活，對嗎？」他想，「那也沒什麼克制自已的必要了。」他一手搭在打磨圓潤的扶手上，一邊跳著輕快的步伐，一邊走上旋轉樓梯，最終站在祈禱室的門外。別人的悲傷能為他帶來快樂，他站定在禱告室門口，幸災樂禍的笑：「又是什麼壞事發生在了誰身上呢？」

 

Chasel虔誠的跪在耶穌像前，低著頭將雙手交握在額前，垂下眼喃喃自語。神像的雙眼向前直對著他，恍惚間他感覺自己仿佛一絲不掛，而他相信神可以將他從裡到外，看個透徹，能夠明白他的一切。既羞恥又輕鬆的感覺很矛盾，輕易引爆了包裹它們的殼，那些壓抑許久的故事一一傾巢而出。他不停的哭訴，要把這8年來的每個夜晚，無法宣之於口的躁動與興奮，羞於見人的異樣慾望，全部倒出來，攤在神面前。這樣，唯有這樣，徬徨無措的不安，無處安放的情緒，才能得到一個出口。

不，這不是告解，他根本無法向神父承認他的罪。這是禱告，他祈求他的神，求祂將他從這個不停折磨著他的無盡地獄中解救出來。

 

他滿腦子都是耶酥，以至於完全沒有發現，木門的另一邊，他顫抖的音調與哽咽的坦白，一字不漏，全進了佇立在門邊的Lemoine耳裡。

 

Chasel斷斷續續的聲音從門後傳來，透過一層木頭，聲音已經變得有些朦朧，有些人甚至可能會用「溫柔」來形容，但是對Lemoine來說，不管那音色如何溫柔，都無法掩蓋它尖銳的內容，它們就如一把刀，一開始只是淺淺的紮在心口，但語音與冰涼的刀刃，就如鎚子與老舊生鏽的鐵釘，一吋一吋向下鑿，時不時剝落的鐵屑在傷口上留下一道道刮痕，緩慢又折磨。他的心跳加快，血液卻向下流，輕微腦缺氧帶來暈眩的感覺，指尖與腳尖也漸漸失去溫度。「原來是你！」，在他瞪大的眼中，恨意已經將訝異完全取代。

他當然恨，他恨Chasel，他恨老神父，他恨莊園，他恨貴族，他恨耶酥基督！他感覺他的意識如晨霧一般漸漸消散，有什麼曾經因為朦朧而看不清的東西，正在緩緩變得炙熱而銳利。「不！沒有！我沒做過！噁心！啊！」

 

Lemoine聽到自己的尖叫聲，胸腔劇烈起伏，喘著粗氣從柔軟的床上彈起。細碎的金髮被冷汗打濕，一縷一縷纏在一起，貼在額頭跟脖子上。黏膩感加深了騷癢的不適，他用手在腦後用力抓了抓，又將散在額頭上的頭髮向後撥。害怕與慌張對事情沒有任何好處，他咬緊牙根，強迫自己冷靜下來，默默彎下腰，從地上撿起在睡夢中被踢到床下的被子跟枕頭，發洩一般重重甩在床上，「Merde！」他對無能的自己失望極了。雖然每個人都清楚，在這個制度下，想改變這種無能的情況，就需要借助別人，但是每次借助別人的力量，就會讓他對自己感到更加失望。他再度咬緊牙根，用力呼吸。

 

其餘四隻手指用力握住大拇指，修剪圓潤乾淨的指甲並不會對掌心的皮膚造成傷害，但關節即將脫臼的疼痛是無法避免的。老神父發出低吼，又加快了速度，他的呼吸漸漸跟不上老神父的節奏。索性暫停一下吧，「還能避免嗆到呢。」他戲謔的想。但肺中屈辱的空氣還沒有耗盡，隨著心跳的頻率，疼痛放射至氣管與下顎。若是平常，一定不是如此，但是此刻他真的非常感激它的存在。當他在即將暈厥之際，它們慘忍的鞭策他，讓他保持清醒、保持理智、保持仇恨。

 

老神父愉悅的瞇起眼睛，半坐半臥，享受著催乳素帶來的放鬆，慵懶地靠在床鋪和枕頭上，如同禁忌的希臘神話一樣。禁忌是「禁忌」，只不過有些人知道，「禁忌」並不是為他修訂定的，算不上什麼特權。

他忍不住笑了出來：「我會在明天的耶誕彌撒中，宣佈對他的處分。」他高傲的語氣彷彿是個不可一世的神，難得給出一個憐憫的恩賜，而受益的凡人應該心懷感激

但是Lemoine並沒有聽見神父宣布他的報酬，事實上同一時間，他聽見的是其他的聲音。

『我當然恨他！因為我『們』『都』恨他，不是嗎？』Lemoine發誓他聽見了自己說話的聲音，但是卻又非常確信自己並沒有移動雙唇和聲帶，而房間裡除了兩個神父，並沒有其他人。在缺氧造成的暈眩中，這形成一種非常奇怪的感覺。

他瞇起眼睛，待視線中狂亂舞動著的黑點漸漸如潮汐退去，神緒才能稍微聚焦。他立刻質問道：「Quoi?」

喔，它本該是尖銳的，他想。但喉嚨深處腥臭的氣味如鯁在喉，使聲音變得沙啞又柔軟，甚至帶著幾分情色。他煩躁的皺起眉毛。

萬幸，柔軟的音色使神父沒有多想，只當他還沉浸在性事的餘韻裡，意識尚不清楚，才沒有聽清他的話。想到此處，不由抬了抬下巴，在蓬鬆的羽毛枕上，找了能放鬆頸椎的姿勢，施捨一般的語氣，大方的重複了一遍：「我說，我會在明天的彌撒中宣佈對他的處分。」

Lemoine仍然能感受到「他」在用力的拉扯著自己，意識像是陷在泥濘中一般，他緊緊抓住拖出，他清了清嗓子，試圖甩開殘留的爛泥，「是的，我相信您一定會做出最恰當的處分」

**Author's Note:**

> tbc……  
> 字數進度：預計還有大約15000字（隨時修改  
> 劇情進度：快到1/3了  
> 魷魚還沒寫完，所以如果有疑惑的部分，請稍安勿燥，並請記在小本本上，因為那可能我是埋的線，為後面鋪墊的


End file.
